Grzegorz Kwiecień
Grzegorz Kwiecień (ur. 5 września 1986 w Rzeszowie) - polski aktor teatralny, filmowy i dubbingowy. Absolwent wydziału aktorskiego Akademii Teatralnej w Warszawie (2009). Znany m.in. z roli Kai'a w serialu Ninjago: Mistrzowie spinjitzu. Polski dubbing Filmy * 1971: Lucky Luke: Daisy Town – Lucky Luke * 1978: Lucky Luke. Ballada o Daltonach – Lucky Luke * 1980: Gwiezdne wojny, część V: Imperium kontratakuje * 1983: Gwiezdne wojny: część VI: Powrót Jedi * 1998: Jeden z gangu – Pyłek * 2000: Świąteczna zadyma w Los Angeles – Steve Thompson * 2001: Dwanaście okrążeń – Jimmy * 2003: Cheetah Girls * 2003: Koty mówią! * 2004: Mój przyjaciel Fungus – George White * 2005: Dwiedźmy – David Barnes * 2006: Cheetah Girls 2 − prowadzący koncert * 2007: Garfield ucieka z komiksu – Eric * 2007: Karol – Karol Wojtyła * 2007: Księżniczki Disneya: Czarodziejskie opowieści – Książę Filip * 2007: Magiczny duet, cz. 2 – David Barnes * 2008: Opowieści dziwnej treści: Trzy świnki * 2008: Piraci, którzy nic nie robią * 2008: Renifer Niko ratuje święta * 2008: Wesołych świąt – Drake i Josh – Luke * 2009: Ben 10: Alien Swarm – Genaro * 2009: Happy wkręt 2 * 2009: Odlotowe agentki * 2009: Pies, który uratował święta – Ted Stein * 2009: Pokémon: Arceus i Klejnot Życia – Kevin * 2009: Scooby-Doo: Strachy i patałachy * 2010: Cziłała z Beverly Hills 2 * 2010: Gang Olsena wraca do gry – Holm * 2010: Kocurro – Kocurro * 2010: Pies, który uratował ferie – Ted Stein * 2010: Pokémon: Zoroark, mistrz iluzji – Karl * 2010: Przyjaciel świętego Mikołaja * 2010: Szesnaście życzeń – Bob, tata Abby * 2010: Weź Tubę na próbę – Marshall * 2010: Winx Club: Magiczna przygoda − głos męski * 2011: Ale cyrk! – Żaba * 2011: Barbie i sekret wróżek – Zane * 2011: Ben 10: Zniszczyć wszystkich kosmitów – Mściciel * 2011: Giganci ze stali * 2011: Kocia ferajna – ** Choo Choo, ** Maharadża z Pakadżi, ** Jednooki Bill, ** Czatanuga, ** Laszlo * 2011: Kopciuszek – inna historia – Książę * 2011: Koszmarny Karolek – Wil von Wilko * 2011: Kubuś i przyjaciele – Bendezar * 2011: Kung Fu Panda: Sekrety Mistrzów – Nosorożec * 2011: Lemoniada Gada * 2011: Level Up – Max * 2011: Mali agenci: Wyścig z czasem – News Anchor * 2011: ''Muppety – Neil Patrick Harris * 2011: Nie ma to jak bliźniaki: Film * 2011: Powodzenia, Charlie: Szerokiej drogi, * 2011: Przygoda w Paryżu – Raul * 2011: Smerfy – ** mężczyzna na ulicy #2, ** ekspedient * 2011: Smerfy: Opowieść wigilijna – Osiłek * 2011: Strachy na psiaki * 2011: Wielkie zawody w Przystani Elfów * 2012: Asterix i Obelix: W służbie jej królewskiej mości – Mentafix * 2012: Avengers – JARVIS * 2012: Barbie i podwodna tajemnica 2 – Komentator * 2012: Barbie: Księżniczka i piosenkarka – Riff * 2012: Big Time Rush w akcji – Moon * 2012: Bunt FM – DJ * 2012: Dziewczyna kontra potwór – Cobb * 2012: Egipskie psiaki – Amir * 2012: Gdzie jest Gwiazdka? – Zły Hrabia * 2012: Jej Wysokość Zosia: Była sobie księżniczka – Król Roland II * 2012: Królewna Śnieżka – Książę * 2012: Lorax * 2012: Merida waleczna * 2012: Mój przyjaciel Drakula (wersja Netflixa) * 2012: Nie-przyjaciele – Jean Frank * 2012: Pinokio – Knocik * 2012: Piraci! – Porucznik * 2012: Strażnicy marzeń * 2012: Szalone święta – hycel Dave * 2013: Alfa i Omega: Igrzyska w wilczym stylu – Gąsior sędzia * 2013: Gra Endera * 2013: Hokus-pokus, Albercie Albertsonie – Tata * 2013: Iron Man 3 – JARVIS * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia: Pałac na wodzie – Król Roland II * 2013: Jeździec znikąd – John Reid / Jeździec * 2013: Kacper i Emma - najlepsi przyjaciele * 2013: Kraina lodu – Hans * 2013: LEGO Batman – Hal Jordan / Zielona Latarnia * 2013: Minionki rozrabiają * 2013: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – ** Snails, ** Big Macintosh, ** różne role * 2013: Nicky Spoko * 2013: Percy Jackson: Morze potworów – Tyson * 2013: Pies, który uratował Halloween – Ted Stein * 2013: Potworniaste Halloween – Frank * 2013: Powrót na wyspę Nim – Ben * 2013: Robosapien – Allan Topher * 2013: Rodzinka nie z tej Ziemi – Skurcz * 2013: Samoloty – Bravo * 2013: Smerfy: Legenda Smerfnej Doliny – Panikarz * 2013: Smerfy 2 – Osiłek * 2013: Tom i Jerry i magiczna fasola – ** Humpty Dumpty, ** Niebieski pies * 2013: Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters - Predacons Rising – Wheeljack * 2013: Wakacje z trupami – tata Dylana i Dane’a * 2014: Annie – Jeden z kandydatów na tatę Annie * 2014: Jak oswoić mumię * 2014: Kaczorek Szczęściarz – Kaczorek Szczęściarz * 2014: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks – ** Snails, ** Big Macintosh * 2014: Samoloty 2 * 2014: Scooby Doo i frankenstrachy * 2014: Syn Boży – ** Józef, ** Łazarz, ** Żołnierz #3, ** Strażnik #2, ** Ukrzyżowany * 2014: Tom i Jerry: Jak uratować smoka – Tin * 2014: Tomek i przyjaciele: Opowieść o odwadze – Tymek * 2014: Transformers: Wiek zagłady * 2014: Wojownicze żółwie ninja – Chris * 2014: Zaplikowani – komentator meczu * 2015: Adam i jego klony – pan Baker * 2015: Avengers: Czas Ultrona – Jarvis / Vision * 2015: Bystry Bill – Richie * 2015: Fantastyczna Czwórka * 2015: Gorączka lodu – Hans * 2015: Looney Tunes: Kto dogoni Królika? – Marsjanin Marvin * 2015: Minionki – Bob * 2015: Następcy – Komentator * 2015: Odlotowa przygoda – Jack Farr * 2015: Sezon na misia 4: Strach się bać – Elliot * 2015: Tomek i przyjaciele: Legenda o zaginionym skarbie – ** koparka Olek, ** Szyper * 2016: Albert. Wielkie marzenia małej choinki – kaktus Pedro (Rysiek) * 2016: Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości – Clark Kent / Superman * 2016: Bociany – Junior * 2016: Elena i sekret Avaloru – Król Roland II * 2016: Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów – Vision * 2016: Kocur – ** rysownik, ** mężczyzna na balkonie * 2016: Legendy ukrytej świątyni – Kirk Fogg * 2016: LEGO Jurassic World: Ucieczka Indominusa – Dr Henry Wu * 2016: Mikołaj w każdym z nas – Stolarz Andersen * 2016: Misiek w Nowym Jorku – Misiek * 2016: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree – Snails * 2016: Ratchet i Clank – Brax * 2016: Sekretne życie zwierzaków domowych – Mel * 2016: Tarzan: Legenda – Wasimbu * 2016: Tomek i przyjaciele: Wielki wyścig * 2016: Warcraft: Początek – Lothar * 2017: Alfa i Omega: Wyprawa do królestwa niedźwiedzi – Louis * 2017: Auta 3 * 2017: Barbie Dreamtopia: Święto Zabawy – Pan Arbuz * 2017: Kot w butach: Uwięziony w baśni – Kot w Butach * 2017: LEGO Ninjago: Film – Kai * 2017: Liga Sprawiedliwości – Clark Kent / Superman * 2017: Mikołaj i spółka – Tomasz * 2017: My Little Pony: Film – Big Macintosh * 2017: Piękna i Bestia * 2017: Spider-Man: Homecoming – ** Sąsiad mężczyzny uznanego przez Spider-Mana za złodzieja, ** Kierowca ciężarówki, ** Mężczyzna na promie * 2018: Avengers: Wojna bez granic – Vision * 2018: Pacific Rim: Rebelia – ** głos November Ajaxa, ** oficer PPDC, ** ojciec Amary * 2018: Pszczółka Maja: Miodowe igrzyska – Filip Seriale * 1976-1978: Scooby Doo (wersja DVD) * 1979-1982: Scooby i Scrappy Doo (wersja DVD) * 1981-1989: Smerfy – ** Malarz (wersja z 2010 roku), ** Śpioch (wersja z 2010 roku), ** handlarz starzyzny (odc. 102), ** Nieśmiałek (odc. 163), ** doradca Króla Żaboli (odc. 165), ** strażnik na zamku (odc. 171) * 1991: Były sobie Ameryki – król Karol V (odc. 11) * 1991-1993: Taz-Mania (druga wersja dubbingu) – ** Tata Franciszka, ** Buddy, ** Wujek Drew, ** Pan Koala (odc. 5), ** Guziec #1 (odc. 5), ** Wilk Tasmański #1 (odc. 7), ** Kwiat (odc. 8b) ** Mistrz Kung-Fu (odc. 10b), ** Narrator (odc. 13a), ** Heniek (odc. 15a), ** Beef Taringhton (odc. 23a), ** Minotaur (odc. 27), ** Porucznik (odc. 32a), ** spiker (odc. 33b), ** owczarek Sam (odc. 41a), ** Marsjanin Marvin (odc. 42a), ** Thor (odc. 44a), ** Rex (odc. 44b, 47b)\ * 1995-2000: Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (wersja Boomeranga) – ** Duffy (odc. 1), ** portier (odc. 2), ** matador (odc. 3), ** Mugsy (odc. 4, 28b, 41b), ** futbolista (odc. 5), ** więzień Alcatraz (odc. 11) ** Antypatyczny śniegun (odc. 15b), ** kot Doll (odc. 16a), ** Hefajstos (odc. 19a), ** Michigan J. Żabini (odc. 20b, 21a), ** Ravi Hangar (odc. 22a), ** aukcjoner (odc. 24b), ** Pies Charlie (odc. 26a), ** Trykogrys (odc. 27a), ** Liczygrosz (odc. 30b), ** hokeista (odc. 31a), ** nerd (odc. 31b), ** marynarz (odc. 32b), ** pracownicy fabryk (odc. 33a), ** sprzedawca w sklepie Earla (odc. 42b), ** sir Mniamolot (odc. 44b), ** inspektor policji (odc. 46b), ** dziennikarz #1 (odc. 47a), ** Johnny (odc. 49a), ** Marvin (odc. 50b), ** technik-montażysta (odc. 51b) * 1996-2001: Billy – kot (druga wersja dubbingu) – ** kustosz muzeum (odc. 2), ** Pyłek (odc. 5), ** pan Bik (odc. 12), ** złodziej #1 (odc. 18), ** kot z bandy Świętoszka (odc. 29), ** kolega Zeldy (odc. 32), ** Fred (odc. 36), ** jeden ze szczurów (odc. 37), ** policjant (odc. 52) * 1997: South Park – ** Jimmy Valmer, ** Sir Phillip Niles Argyle z Montréalu, ** Dyrektor PP, ** Mimsy, ** Żabi Książę, ** Szatan, ** Doktor William Janus / Tuong Lu Kim, ** Scott (odc. 155), ** Senator #4 (odc. 155), ** Stand-uper (odc. 155), ** Strzelec (odc. 155), ** Wesz #9 (odc. 156), ** Chase (odc. 157), ** Policjant (odc. 157), ** Zając wielkanocny w centrum handlowym (odc. 158), ** Członek stowarzyszenia #1, 3, 6, 7 (odc. 158), ** Wierny (odc. 158), ** Jeden z Meksykanów (odc. 159), ** Kserkses (odc. 159), ** Bezdomni (odc. 160), ** Mieszkaniec Evergreen #1 (odc. 160), ** Pedofil z programu Gorąca linia (odc. 161), ** Podstawiony pedofil #1 (odc. 161), ** M.C. (odc. 162), ** Tom, ekspert Pentagonu (odc. 163-164), ** Lizakowy Król (odc. 163-164), ** M. Night Shyalaman (odc. 163), ** Technik #1 (odc. 164-165), ** Hippis #1 (odc. 165), ** Ochroniarz Penatagonu (odc. 165), ** Reporter #1 (odc. 165), ** Reporter #2 (odc. 165), ** Superman (odc. 165), ** Bratt (odc. 166), ** Głos w radiu (odc. 166), ** Tom Shane (odc. 166), ** Głos w wiadomościach (odc. 178), ** Kapitan Gabriel (odc. 178), ** Pracownik departamentu #2 (odc. 178), ** Davis (odc. 179), ** Fan McCaina #3 (odc. 179), ** Ochroniarz #1 (odc. 179), ** Szef ochrony (odc. 179), ** Mąż Carole (odc. 182), ** Pracownik Disneya #1 (odc. 182), ** Josh (odc. 183), ** Charlie Sheen (odc. 184), ** Katie Pierd (odc. 185), ** Announcer koncertu Kaynego Westa (odc. 186), ** Hú Jǐntāo (odc. 187), ** Patrick Swayze (odc. 189), ** Klient Yatesa #2 (odc. 190), ** Sędzia #2 (odc. 193), ** Lekarz (odc. 196), ** Opiekun Steve (odc. 202, 251), ** Aktor z Dwóch i pół #3 (odc. 203), ** Jeff (odc. 204), ** Freddie (odc. 205), ** Leonardo DiCaprio (odc. 205), ** Amanda (odc. 209), ** Wibrohantel (odc. 209), ** Jun’ichi Takayama (odc. 210), ** Adam Sandler (odc. 211, 217), ** Mężczyzna na spektaklu Wicked opowiadający Randy'emu o podtekstach seksualnych (odc. 220), ** „Azjatycka dama” (odc. 225), ** Michael (odc. 229), ** Waraśnu (odc. 233), ** Keiki blondyn (odc. 234), ** Sprzedawca w 7-Eleven (odc. 236), ** Świadkowa Jehowy #1 (odc. 238), ** Corey Lanskin (odc. 238), ** Pracownik NSA #4 (odc. 238), ** Petent w Wydziale Komunikacji (odc. 238), ** Pracownik kablówki (odc. 239), ** Pasażer samolotu (odc. 240), ** Pilot samolotu (niektóre kwestie; odc. 240), ** Fan Zmierzchu (odc. 241), ** Technik (odc. 242), ** Zakupowicz #2 (odc. 244), ** Ochroniarz #3 (odc. 245), ** Ochroniarz #4 (odc. 245), ** Zakupowicz #6 (odc. 245), ** Jeden z pracowników Sony (odc. 246), ** Kierownik Red Robin (odc. 246), ** Ochroniarz #6 (odc. 246), ** Trener Washington Redskins (odc. 248), ** Reporter #2 (odc. 248), ** DJ (odc. 249), ** Naukowiec USDA #2 (odc. 249), ** Brandon Carlile (odc. 250), ** Prezenter E! Entertainment (odc. 250), ** Mężczyzna na prezentacji TeSli #1 (odc. 251), ** Pracownik TeSli #2 (odc. 251), ** Dżingel BBC World (odc. 251), ** Komentator pojedynków Magic: The Gathering (odc. 255), ** Strażnik (odc. 256), ** Technik #3 (odc. 256), ** Policjant #2 (odc. 257), ** Recepcjonista (odc. 257), ** Steve (odc. 257), ** Johnson (odc. 259), ** Kanadyjczyk w pubie #5 (odc. 259), ** Kelner #2 (odc. 261), ** Yelper w Gwiżdżącym Willym #1 (odc. 261), ** Redaktor (odc. 261), ** Mężczyzna z reklamy społecznej #2 (odc. 262), ** Johnson (odc. 264), ** Kierowca (odc. 264), ** Ryan Valmer (odc. 264), ** Charlie z Geico (odc. 265), ** Dziennikarz #2 (odc. 268) ** Senator #2 (odc. 268), ** Pracownik (odc. 269), ** Lektor debaty (odc. 270), ** Mężczyzna w samochodzie (odc. 270), ** Mężczyzna ze sztabu Hillary Clinton (odc. 270), ** Dick (odc. 271-277), ** Andrew (odc. 272), ** Bill Keegan (odc. 272, 274), ** Duńczyk #2 (odc. 272-273, 276-277), ** Reporter CNN (odc. 272), ** Troll internetowy #1 (odc. 272), ** Troll Fioletowy kapucyn (odc. 272-273), ** Podpalacz (odc. 273), ** Chirurg (odc. 275), ** Generał Pentagonu #2 (odc. 275-277), ** Portier w SpaceX (odc. 275), ** Pracownik Pentagonu #1 (odc. 275), ** Prezenter (odc. 277), ** Jeden z bezrobotnych (odc. 278), ** Kierowca (odc. 279), ** Przechodzień (odc. 279) * 1999: SpongeBob Kanciastoporty − młody Syrenaman (odc. 135ab) * 2001-2002: Lucky Luke – Lucky Luke * 2001: Odjazdowe zoo * 2001: Przygody Timmy’ego / Wróżkowie chrzestni – ** Pies Sparky, ** Dorosły Timmy z przyszłości (odc. 53-55), ** blondyn (odc. 53), ** jeden z gości debaty (odc. 54), ** Jorgen (odc. 56, 58, 62ab, 63b-64, 65b, 66b-67a), ** Gibki Szybki Gary (odc. 57-58), ** krótkowłosy dzieciak (odc. 57), ** Łowca Złych Rodziców (odc. 59a), ** masażysta (odc. 59b), ** miś polarny (odc. 59b), ** Mark Chang (odc. 60b, 62b, 64a), ** nastolatek #1 (odc. 61a), ** przestraszony gość na przyjęciu Tootie (odc. 61b), ** kierownik #3 (odc. 67b), ** Pan Bryczes (odc. 68a), ** Felos (odc. 69) * 2003: Kikoriki – prezenter radiowy #1 (wersja Nickelodeona; odc. 159-160) * 2004-2008: Batman – D.A.V.E. (odc. 39) * 2004: Klub Winx – Valtor (odc. 53-55, 57-60, 62-68, 70, 72, 74-78) * 2005: ''Doraemon – Moteo * 2005-2006: Krypto superpies – ** Superman, ** Ignatius, ** Jimmy Szczur (odc. 5a, 15b), ** Griff (odc. 7a), ** lew (odc. 8b) * 2005-2008: Zoey 101 – ** głos z telewizji (odc. 9, 33), ** trener Phelps (odc. 11), ** woźny Herb (odc. 22), ** ratownik (odc. 25), ** kurier (odc. 42), ** pracownik CWP (odc. 44), ** Topher Lane (odc. 45) * 2006-2008: Dolina Koni – ** Samberst (odc. 28, 38), ** Nick (odc. 29), ** River (odc. 31) * 2006: Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry’ego – ** narrator (odc. 1a, 1c, 11c, 12a, 17c, 22a), ** komputer pokładowy Myszstromo (odc. 6a), ** radiowy spiker (odc. 6c, 19c), ** psi fryzjer (odc. 9a) * 2007-2010: Chowder – dorosły Chowder (odc. 48) * 2007-2013: Czarodzieje z Waverly Place – ** Keith Keith (odc. 98), ** Zelzar (odc. 101) * 2007-2012: iCarly – ** Steven Carson (odc. 81-83), ** Chaz (odc. 87), ** Trey (odc. 98), ** Corey Harrison (odc. 102), ** Jimmy Fallon (odc. 104-105), ** Benny (odc. 108-109) * 2007-2011: Przygody Sary Jane – Pan Smith (druga wersja dubbingu) * 2007-2010: Świat słów – Narrator * 2007-2015: Fineasz i Ferb – ** Michael (odc. 79b), ** facet w niebieskiej koszuli (odc. 79b), ** Ray Liotta (odc. 83a), ** narrator programu Buforda (odc. 83b), ** narrator programu "Taniec z misami" (odc. 83b), ** Paul (odc. 88a), ** Monty Monogram (odc. 94a, 113a, 119a, 127-128), ** jeden z facetów z tłumu (odc. 95b), ** pracownik teatru (odc. 96b), ** dentysta pracujący w lotnisku (odc. 97), ** kelner (odc. 101a), ** Stunky Dog (odc. 101b), ** komentator Dink Winkerson (odc. 102a), ** konferansjer (odc. 103b), ** Mike van Hatofapilgrim (odc. 104a), ** Profesor Bannister (odc. 106), ** Iron Man (odc. 111-112), ** głos z telefonu (odc. 114a), ** łysy facet, który miał tatuaże (odc. 114a), ** mężczyzna przy francuskiej kawiarnii (odc. 115a), ** Danny (odc. 115a, 120), ** muzyk (odc. 115b), ** August Lumière (odc. 117a), ** facet w muzeum (odc. 117b), ** spiker (odc. 120), ** komentator Ian (odc. 124b), ** jeden ze szturmowców (odc. 131-132) * 2007, 2014: George prosto z drzewa − ** Steve (odc. 35a, 41a, 52b), ** Hipno-lotus (odc. 40a), ** Chrupczak (odc. 47b), ** kamień Presley (odc. 50b), ** szynszyl Grześ (odc. 51a), ** Gorylik (odc. 51b) * 2007: Rajdek – mała wyścigówka – TinTop * 2008: Agent specjalny Oso – ** Sprzedawca (odc. 44b), ** Kelner (odc. 46a), ** Tata Gabriela i Kiary (odc. 50a), ** Tata Enkjon i Miły (odc. 51a), ** Tata Marco (odc. 53a), ** Tata Wyatta (odc. 54b) * 2008-2011: Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni – ** Złoty (odc. 32, 40), ** Ronnie Raymond (odc. 33, 39, 50), ** Gorilla Grodd (odc. 38), ** Guy Gardner (odc. 39), ** Proto (odc. 47), ** Fisherman (odc. 53), ** Kapitan Marvel (odc. 55), ** Jimmy Olsen (odc. 57, 60), ** Czarna Manta (odc. 59, 61), ** Atom / Ryan Choi (odc. 59), ** Jace (odc. 61), ** Flash / Jay Garrick (odc. 63), ** Flash / Barry Allen (odc. 64), ** Ambush Bug (odc. 65) * 2008-2010: Gormiti – ** Moczarion (odc. 37), ** Gorgus (odc. 45, 48) * 2008: Gawayn – ** policjant / sędzia / klaun (odc. 66, 83), ** kapitan Roddy (odc. 71), ** Adolfo Tokkopi (odc. 91) * 2008: Iron Man: Armored Adventures – Rhodey / War Machine (seria II) * 2008: Księżniczka z Krainy Słoni * 2008: Marta mówi – Boczek (odc. 79) * 2008: Piżamiaki – Miś Michaś * 2008: Słoneczna Sonny – Grant (odc. 37, 42) * 2008: Strażak Sam – ** Jerry Lee Cridlington (odc. 120), ** spiker (odc. 124) * 2008: Supa Strikas: Piłkarskie rozgrywki – ** profesor (odc. 40), ** Jacques Costeau (odc. 50), ** Benedict Bradley (odc. 61) * 2008: True Jackson – ** Justin (odc. 27-28), ** Stu (odc. 31), ** John Cena (odc. 33) * 2008: Wakfu – ** Riglesse (odc. 33), ** Tendynite (odc. 36-38) * 2009-2012: Zeke i Luther – Hootie Kephart (odc. 23, 54) * 2009-2011: Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 – Sherman * 2009-2011: Przypadki nastolatki – ** Ram Ramachandran, ** nauczyciel (odc. 45), ** Raj (odc. 49), ** Wilfred (odc. 52) * 2009: Dinopociąg – Tadek Ptilodus (odc. 50b) * 2009: Fanboy i Chum Chum – ** Oz, ** Człowiek Arktyka (odc. 9, 11, 19, 20, 21, 26, 27, 31, 33, 37, 39, 42, 43, 48) * 2009: Jake i Blake – ** Jake, ** Blake * 2009: Ja w kapeli * 2009: Liga Złośliwców – Bazyl (odc. 5a) * 2009: Pokémon: Gwiazdy Ligi Sinnoh − ** Flint (odc. 8-9, 22-23), ** Komentator zawodów (odc. 26-27) * 2009: Tara Duncan – ** Fabrice (odc. 6, 15, 17, 20, 24-25), ** jeden z elfów (odc. 18), ** komentator (odc. 26) * 2010-2013: Generator Rex – ** Agenci Providence (odc. 41), ** Polarny (odc. 51) * 2010-2013: Liga Młodych – ** Abra Kadabra (odc. 7), ** Flash / Barry Allen (odc. 8), ** Kapitan Marvel (odc. 13), ** Faraday (odc. 24), ** Otis (odc. 34), ** Tommy Terror (odc. 35), ** Zielony Żuk / B’arzz O’oomm (odc. 38-40, 42, 44, 46) * 2010-2013: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów – ** Bud Piegus (odc. 4), ** Rendy (odc. 6), ** Gus Box (odc. 7), ** Pirat #2 (odc. 8), ** Rick Yantz (odc. 13), ** Rekinek (odc. 14), ** młody Brad Chiles (odc. 25-26), ** Randy Warsaw (odc. 32), ** Gary (odc. 34-35, 52), ** Doogle McGuiness (odc. 41), ** Ian Hope (odc. 44) * 2010-2012: Avengers: Potęga i moc – ** Jarvis, ** Loki, ** War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes (odc. 28), ** Adam Warlock (odc. 32), ** Clay Quartermain (odc. 40) * 2010-2012: Ben 10: Ultimate Alien – ** hydraulik #1 (odc. 41), ** Inspektor numer 13 (odc. 44), ** Michael Morningstar / Darkstar (odc. 46) * 2010-2011: G.I. Joe: Renegaci – Mindbender * 2010-2011: Tytan Symbionik – Solomon * 2010: Big Time Rush – ** Ozzy Clark (odc. 39), ** tata Lucy (odc. 53) * 2010: Bolt i Blip – Bolt * 2010: Connor Heath: Szpieg stażysta – ** Kurier (odc. 28, 36), ** członek Służb Bezpieczeństwa Cordoby (odc. 33) * 2010: Hero 108 – ** Król Żuraw (odc. 35b), ** Król Krokodyli (odc. 37b), ** Dzik – zwierzęca postać Krzepkiego Raya (odc. 44), ** kolega z klasy Mędrca Woo (odc. 47b) * 2010-2013: Hip-Hip i Hurra – Hip-Hip, hipopotam (odc. 1-13) * 2010: Kapitan Biceps – ** Ziewacz (odc. 12), ** Skunks (odc. 23), ** Pan Papier (odc. 26), ** Karol Klejski / Zlepiacz (odc. 32), ** Hiperman (odc. 36), ** Harry Młotek / Partacz (odc. 40), ** Bazyli Betka / Beksa (odc. 46), ** Pryszczak (odc. 49), ** Elf (odc. 50), ** Kroko Typ / Damian Dyl (odc. 55), ** Rekin (odc. 57), ** Schmit (odc. 61), ** Jednooki / Maciek Krótkowidz (odc. 62), ** Szmit (odc. 65) * 2010: Kot Prot na wszystko odpowie w lot – ** Szymon stonoga (odc. 51a), ** głuptak Gostek (odc. 56b) * 2010: Leci królik – burmistrz Burmistrz (odc. 1b) * 2010: Mike i Molly – Mike Biggs * 2010: Mr Young – ** Dang, ** pan Lewis (odc. 47) * 2010: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – ** Big Macintosh, ** Snails, ** Savoir Fare (Kelner) (odc. 3), ** Ace (odc. 12), ** Strażnik #2 (odc. 22), ** Brązowy pegaz łobuz (odc. 23), ** Jet Set (odc. 35), ** Lekarz (odc. 36), ** Sprzedawca wiśni (odc. 45), ** Narrator filmu instruktażowego (odc. 48), ** Strażnik #1 (odc. 66), ** Żółty kuc z niebieską grzywą krzyczący "Geronimo!" w piosence (odc. 76), ** Filthy Rich (odc. 104), ** Pan Cake (odc. 104), ** różne role (odc. 66-78) * 2010: Oktonauci – ** pingwin cesarski #2 (odc. 97), ** rybka #1 (odc. 106), ** ośmiornica (odc. 114), ** pingwin białooki #1 (odc. SP8) * 2010: Pokémon: Czerń i Biel − ** Freddy O’Martian (odc. 39-41), ** sędzia zawodów (odc. 39) * 2010: Pound Puppies: Psia paczka – ** Foofoo (odc. 33), ** Dostawca kwiatów (odc. 41), ** Kierowca autobusu (odc. 61) * 2010: Powodzenia, Charlie! – ** mężczyzna w poczekalni (odc. 10), ** Rick (odc. 14), ** Raymond Blues (odc. 27, 31), ** ochroniarz #1 (odc. 28), ** Otto (odc. 29), ** dr Meyers (odc. 32), ** Grant (odc. 33), ** Bruce (odc. 35), ** Victor (odc. 70, 77), ** Sam (odc. 72), ** syntezator mowy (odc. 73), ** kapitan samolotu (odc. 79) * 2010: Taniec rządzi – ** Mike (odc. 29), ** Andy Burns (odc. 31), ** Mark Taussig (odc. 36), ** John (odc. 42), ** spiker (odc. 46), ** Rosero (odc. 47), ** Itou (odc. 50-52), ** kapitan Jeremy Hunter (odc. 53-54, 58-59, 64) * 2010: Tempo Express – ** Moctezuma (odc. 3), ** mężczyzna #1 (odc. 5), ** generał (odc. 10) * 2010: Transformers Prime – ** Wheeljack (odc. 8, 32, 40, 42), ** Vince (odc. 11) * 2010: Turbo Dudley – psi agent – Dudek * 2010: Victoria znaczy zwycięstwo – Chris * 2011: Bąbelkowy świat gupików – ** Pan Zebra (odc. 23), ** Inna zebra (odc. 23), ** komentator (odc. 33), ** trener (odc. 56), ** gigantyczna mucha (odc. 58), ** listonosz (odc. 59), ** Cieknący Nos (odc. 59), ** spiker (odc. 70-71) * 2011: Dziki świat braci Kratt – Martin Kratt (wersja Netflixa) * 2011-2013: Super Ninja – ** Szach Mat (odc. 3, 12, 25), ** Optic (odc. 6), ** LeShawn (odc. 9) * 2011-2016: Austin i Ally – ** Billl (odc. 6, 14), ** Emilio (odc. 9), ** Miami Mack (odc. 11), ** Jimmy Starr (odc. 17-18, 20, 22, 29-30, 35, 40, 44-45, 47, 67, 79-80) * 2011-2016: Jake i piraci z Nibylandii – Piracki Faraon (odc. 103a, 112b, 116a) * 2011-2013: Lękosław Wiewiórka – ** Łoś (odc. 1a), ** Pan Tadeusz (odc. 1b, 6b, 10b), ** głos automatu (odc. 2a), ** głos w grze w bingo (odc. 2b), ** wujek Arol (odc. 4a), ** ptak oficer (odc. 4a), ** szop (odc. 4b, 9b, 19b), ** żółty królik (odc. 4b), ** niebieski tukan (odc. 5a), ** wiking wyglądający jak Edek (odc. 5b), ** Henio (odc. 6a, 7b, 11ab, 12b, 13a, 14ab, 17b, 18b, 19b, 20b, 21b, 22a, 23ab), ** miś ochroniarz (odc. 6a), ** pies wieśniak (odc. 6a, 12b), ** papuga Bartek (odc. 7a), ** stary żółw (odc. 11a), ** krawiec (odc. 17b), ** ptak magik (odc. 18a), ** agent wydra #1 (odc. 19b), ** Bruno (odc. 22b), ** Boguś Bielik (odc. 23a), ** Krzysiek Wypisz (odc. 25a), ** Burek (odc. 26a) * 2011-2013: Looney Tunes Show – ** Marvin, ** jeden z policjantów w barze (odc. 2), ** recepcjonista (odc. 3), ** telefon / komputer (odc. 3), ** komentator meczu w telewizji (odc. 4, 7-8, 20), ** aktor w filmie (odc. 4), ** mężczyzna na zjeździe (odc. 6), ** asystent na planie filmu (odc. 8), ** pilot samolotu (odc. 10), ** deratyzator (odc. 29), ** instruktor latania (odc. 40), ** Małe Misiątko (odc. 45) * 2011-2012: Mega przygody Bucketa i Skinnera – Portos * 2011-2012: Redakai: W poszukiwaniu Kairu – ** Vexus (odc. 29, 33, 36, 39-41, 43, 45-46, 48-49, 51-52), ** Hexus (odc. 29, 33, 36, 39-41, 43, 45-46, 48-49, 51-52), ** Nexus (odc. 29, 33, 36, 39-41, 43, 45-46, 48-49, 51-52), ** Król Imperiaz (odc. 31) * 2011-2012: Zielona Latarnia – Razer * 2011-2012: Z innej beczki – Shayne Zabo * 2011: Austin i Ally – ** Billl (odc. 6, 14), ** Emilio (odc. 9), ** Miami Mack (odc. 11), ** Jimmy Starr (odc. 17-18, 20, 22, 29-30) * 2011: Fred szczęściarz – Rysiek Zdzisiek * 2011: Jessie – ** Pracownik studia (odc. 1), ** J.J. Mayfield (odc. 5), ** Oficer Petey (odc. 20, 26-27, 35), ** lektor programu przyrodniczego (odc. 21), ** szef Rolando (odc. 26) * 2011: Kumple z dżungli - na ratunek – ** flaming (odc. 5), ** wydra Roger (odc. 6), ** Kapitan Cahouete (odc. 7, 36), ** koala Pelvis (odc. 20), ** Koro (odc. 22), ** tata Gilberta i Gildasa (odc. 35), ** król koali (odc. 40), ** Kiki (odc. 41), ** hipopotam (odc. 44), ** Roger (odc. 47, 51, 84, 99), ** mandryl (odc. 48, 61), ** szop (odc. 71), ** bóbr (odc. 83), ** Stanley (odc. 84) * 2011: Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości – ** kaczka (odc. 18), ** Tsao (odc. 19, 31, 42), ** krokodyl #1 (odc. 38), ** Cheen-Gwan (odc. 45) * 2011: Miasto kur – Jose (odc. 18, 25) * 2011: Moja niania jest wampirem – ** Doug Falconhawk (odc. 6), ** prezenter pogody (odc. 15), ** reporter (odc. 17), ** Steiner (odc. 18) * 2011: Nadzdolni – Darryl Parks * 2011: Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu – Kai * 2011: Power Rangers Samurai – Kevin * 2011: Przygody Adasia i Tosi – Narrator * 2011: Tajemnice domu Anubisa – Jason Winkler * 2011: Tess kontra chłopaki – Bobby Parelli (odc. 9-11, 15) * 2011: ThunderCats – Tygra * 2011: Wkręty z górnej półki * 2011: Z kopyta – ** Lonnie (odc. 4-5, 7), ** fotograf (odc. 8), ** rzeźnik Meyers (odc. 9), ** klaun #2 (odc. 9), ** włamywacz (odc. 13), ** Duke Evans (odc. 16), ** trener footballu (odc. 22), ** Jimmy (odc. 23), ** pan Radler (odc. 29), ** Nathan (odc. 30), ** komentator zawodów (odc. 32), ** trener Funderburk (odc. 35), ** Lloyd (odc. 41), ** pan Testa (odc. 50, 56), ** Brock' (odc. 51), ** Chuck Banner (odc. 57) * 2012: Ben 10: Omniverse – ** Polarny (odc. 1), ** Bloxx (odc. 1, 3, 5, 9, 16-17, 21, 27, 29, 32, 39, 46, 58, 62, 70), ** Energ, ** Shockaquatch, ** Gravattack, ** jeden z Galwanian (odc. 4), ** ojciec Madison (odc. 9), ** jeden z piratów (odc. 10), ** Ładniutki Wredziak (odc. 32), ** Mistrz Broni z Techadona (odc. 37), ** Albedo – Gravattack (odc. 39), ** Albedo – Ostateczny Gravattack (odc. 39), ** Drągal (odc. 41), ** Helena Xagliv (odc. 42, 63, 75), ** Zed (odc. 42), ** Wes Green (odc. 44), ** Lord Tranzyl (odc. 48), ** Kane North / Kangurzy Komandos (odc. 53), ** Toby Monitor (odc. 62), ** Terrawiatr (odc. 62), ** Upgrade (odc. 67, 70), ** Centur Squaar (odc. 68), ** Maltruant (odc. 69, 79-80), ** Skurd Ślimobiot (odc. 72-80) * 2012: Blog na cztery łapy – ** Ian Calloway (odc. 17), ** poeta (odc. 59), ** właściciel Dutches (odc. 61), ** Dean Walles (odc. 65), ** Handles Franklin (odc. 68) * 2012-2015: Brickleberry – ** scjentolog (odc. 11), ** uzdrowiony ślepiec (odc. 11), ** aktor porno (odc. 12), ** kucharz (odc. 12), ** właściciel przyczepy (odc. 14), ** gej-imigrant (odc. 24), ** przedstawiciel Fox News (odc. 24), ** Fred Norris (odc. 25), ** kucharz w country clubie (odc. 25), ** weterynarz (odc. 25), ** McGill (odc. 26), ** transseksualista #1 (odc. 32), ** Derek (odc. 33), ** Bricks (odc. 34), ** Bill Cosby (odc. 34), ** Meksykanin #1 (odc. 34), ** Bill Nye (odc. 36) * 2012: Crash i Bernstein – Petey (odc. 6) * 2012: Gormiti – Condo (odc. 1, 14, 19, 22-23) * 2012: Henio Tulistworek – pan Lenistworek * 2012: Hotel 13 * 2012: Jamie Mamacki – pan Walsh * 2012: Jeźdźcy smoków – ** Johann Kupczy (odc. 9, 17, 20, 34, 37, 41, 50-51, 61-62, 85), ** Bestial (odc. 10-11, 16, 20-22, 27, 31-32, 37, 39-40, 42, 46, 50-51, 54, 61-62, 82) * 2012: Klinika dla pluszaków – ** Tata Dośki, ** bocian (odc. 97a) * 2012: Kod 9 * 2012: Legenda Korry − ** jeden z dziennikarzy (odc. 1), ** Aang (odc. 19, 25) * 2012: Lego Star Wars: Nowe kroniki Yody – Sith Klon nr 14 – Jek * 2012: Level Up – Max * 2012-2014: Littlest Pet Shop – ** szop (odc. 30), ** Riley Robinson, prowadzący program Poszukiwacze skarbów (odc. 32) * 2012: Marvin Marvin – ** Keith (odc. 2), ** Bruno (odc. 4), ** pan Sadziklace (odc. 8), ** bileter (odc. 9, 14), ** nauczyciel (odc. 11, 13, 19), ** Blake (odc. 18) * 2012: Max Steel – ** Jefferson, ** Dean (odc. 47) * 2012: Mega Spider-Man – ** Flash Thompson / Agent Venom, ** gruby nowojorczyk z siatką na motyle (odc. 33), ** Łomot Adams (odc. 33), ** John Jameson (odc. 36), ** agent TARCZ-y (odc. 46), ** Elegancik (odc. 74), ** Spider-Knight (Rycerz-Pająk) (odc. 96), ** Wilczy Pająk (odc. 96, 98-99), ** Peter Parker / Web-Slinger (odc. 97), ** Pajęczy Duch (odc. 101-102), ** Trapster (odc. 104) * 2012: Monsuno – ** Jon Ace, ** Syd (odc. 21), ** Hargrave (odc. 25-26) * 2012: Pokémon: Czerń i Biel: Ścieżki przeznaczenia − ** pracownik metra #2 (odc. 3), ** trener Foongusa (odc. 8), ** trener Deino (odc. 8), ** poplecznik Doktora Ferrary #2 (odc. 9), ** Freddy O’Martian (odc. 22-25, 42-45), ** Delbert (odc. 23), ** Shamus (odc. 29), ** Ricard Nouveau (odc. 32) * 2012: Randy Cunningham: nastoletni ninja – Bashford "Bash" Johnson * 2012: Slugterra – Quentin (odc. 20) * 2012: Szczury laboratoryjne – Donald Davenport * 2012: Tajemnicze Złote Miasta – Mendoza * 2012: Violetta – prawnik (odc. 221) * 2012: Wodogrzmoty Małe – ** Multimiś (odc. 6), ** mały chłopiec (odc. 7), ** agent FBI (odc. 8), ** Gruba (Grenda), ** Rumble Grzmocisław (odc. 10), ** prawnik (odc. 10), ** dzieci (odc. 12), ** spiker TV (odc. 12), ** rybak (odc. 13), ** głos w TV (odc. 20), ** członkowie stowarzyszenia (odc. 27), ** gitarzysta (odc. 29), ** Lee (odc. 29, 33, 39), ** lektor reklamy (odc. 33) ** Preston Północny, tata Pacyfiki (odc. 38), ** Lolph (odc. 38), ** głos w świecie Mejbel (odc. 39), ** Robbie (odc. 40) * 2012: Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja – ** Ryan (odc. 1, 6, 10-13, 21, 23, 25, 36, 105, 108, 110, 114), ** Carlos Chiang O’Brien Gambe (odc. 2, 7, 14, 26, 39, 52, 61, 94, 101), ** właściciel Pusi (odc. 4), ** reporter (odc. 5), ** Żółwiobot (odc. 6), ** Sid (odc. 8, 10-11, 35, 49, 66-67), ** Arcy-Kraang (odc. 25-26, 34, 47, 51-52), ** Lunk (odc. 35-36, 41, 47, 50), ** Generał Ursura (odc. 36), ** Chris Bradford (odc. 39-40, 42, 46, 48, 51, 60, 62, 66, 69, 75, 81, 84, 89, 91, 93, 98, 100-101, 103, 106, 108), ** Traszkominator (odc. 43), ** dostawca pizzy (odc. 45), ** Crognard (odc. 53, 56-57, 61, 63, 66, 68-69, 73, 76), ** Napoleon Bonażabe (odc. 56), ** Bóbr Dave (odc. 57), ** Wicearcy-Kraang / Skoczek (odc. 64-65, 77, 86, 88), ** Lord Jednoczesny (odc. 71), ** jeden z ninja Klanu Hamato (odc. 72), ** Triceratoński komandor (odc. 76-78, 80), ** Hipermózg (odc. 82), ** Eon (odc. 83), ** triceratoński strażnik (odc. 85), ** Zorin (odc. 92), ** jeden z gangsterów (odc. 96), ** jeden z żołnierzy Sił Obrony Ziemi (odc. 101) * 2012-2017: Wolfblood – ** pan Chen (odc. 3), ** technik laboratoryjny (odc. 7) * 2012: Zdaniem Freda! – ** Przeterminowana Krowa (odc. 2), ** prezydent (odc. 11), ** Denis (odc. 15), ** Lash Lendrish (odc. 24) * 2012: Zou – pilot * 2013: Avengers: Zjednoczeni – ** Czerwony Strażnik (odc. 43), ** Joey (odc. 44), ** agent A.I.M. #2 (odc. 64), ** Vision (odc. 67, 76-79, 83-89, 93), ** Vector / Simon Utrecht (odc. 72) * 2013: Bohaterowie Marvela: Doładowani na maksa – Venom * 2013: Carotina Super Bip – Karczoszek * 2013: Chica Vampiro. Nastoletnia wampirzyca * 2013-2015: Czarownica Emma – Rick Miller * 2013: Częstujcie się! – ** Burak, ** Banan * 2013: Denny obóz – ** Różyczka, ** jeden z krasnali (odc. 4), ** Pchliwór (odc. 11), ** Król Tutan-Butan (odc. 16), ** Tytan (odc. 24), ** doktor Sapstein (odc. 40) * 2013: Grzmotomocni – ** dyrektor Bradford (odc. 13, 16, 20, 22, 24, 25, 43, 46, 49, 54, 59, 66, 81, 85-86), ** komputer Grzmotowozu (odc. 38-39), ** mężczyzna zwolniony z Ligi Bohaterów (odc. 62), ** trener (odc. 63) * 2013: Hulk i agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. – głos komputera (odc. 27) * 2013: Inwazja Kórlików * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia – ** Król Roland II, ** Griffin * 2013: Kod Lyoko: Ewolucja – Graven (odc. 17) * 2013: Kroniki Xiaolin – ** Chase Young, ** F-Bot * 2013-2016: Mako Mermaids: Syreny z Mako – ** Kev, ** Luka, ** Nauczyciel (wersja Netflixa; odc. 3, 20) * 2013: Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! – ** William Walter Thompson / Wally T (odc. 69a), ** Łyżworolkarz #1 (odc. 69b), ** Narrator (odc. 72b) * 2013: Mój kumpel duch – ** pan Moser (odc. 11), ** sprzedawca na pchlim targu (odc. 12) * 2013: Pac-Man i upiorne przygody – Clyde * 2013-2016: Pokémon seria: XY – spiker (odc. 32-38 serii XIX) * 2013-2014: Potwory kontra Obcy – ** żołnierz (odc. 1), ** obronizator (odc. 2a), ** głos komputera bazy (odc. 4a), ** Ultra Wredny Robot (odc. 17a), ** aeroczołg (odc. 25b) * 2013-2014: Power Rangers Megaforce – Robo Rycerz * 2013: Pszczółka Maja – Filip (wersja DVD) * 2013: Rick i Morty (wersja Comedy Central) – ** Książę Nebulon (odc. 4), ** Szef Jerry'ego (odc. 4), ** Lektor zwiastuna filmu o dwóch braciach (odc. 8), ** Sędzia (odc. 8), ** Szef policji (odc. 8), ** Trąbol (Traboludź) (odc. 8), ** Uczestnik przyjęcia (odc. 9), ** Zgrzybi Skuper (Zgrzytek Noopers) (odc. 9), ** Birdpan (Człek-ptak) (odc. 11, 16, 21), ** Kapitan statku (odc. 11), ** Kisiel (odc. 12), ** Wujek Steve (odc. 15), ** Kuzyn Nicky (odc. 15), ** Żyrafa Na Opak (odc. 15), ** Głowa (odc. 16), ** Ojciec Ice-T (odc. 16), ** Kyle (odc. 17), ** Pediatra (odc. 17), ** Grzyb (odc. 19), ** Jan (odc. 19), ** Ośmiorlica (odc. 19), ** Jeden z wieśniaków (odc. 20), ** Muchacho (odc. 20) * 2013-2014: Sam i Cat – ** strażnik (odc. 32), ** Gibby (odc. 33) * 2013: Sowa i spółka – Kuzyn Patyczaka (odc. 40) * 2013: The Avatars – wujek Paz * 2013: Tom i Jerry Show – ** narrator (odc. 2b, 3b, 5b, 9b, 12b, 15b, 17a, 20b, 23a, 26ab), ** pracownik firmy przeprowadzkowej (odc. 10a), ** chomik Spencer (odc. 10b, 13b, 24b, 26b), ** Matylda (odc. 11b), ** głos w telewizji (odc. 13b), ** konduktor pociągu (odc. 19b), ** Robochroniarz (odc. 21a), ** asystent Bigby’ego (odc. 25b), ** komputer Bigby’ego (odc. 25b) * 2013-2014: Totalna Porażka: Plejada gwiazd – Topher * 2013: W tę i nazad – ** sir Bradley Starlais (odc. 9a), ** ekspedient (odc. 10a), ** Teddy (odc. 18a) * 2013-2017: Wujcio Dobra Rada – ** lodziarz (odc. 9), ** Dennis (odc. 10), ** lektor reklamy (odc. 11), ** ojciec Sandy (odc. 48), ** Xarna (odc. 50), ** homar stróż Wujcia (odc. 52) * 2014: BoJack Horseman – ** Gary (odc. 5), ** Książę Gustaw (odc. 19) * 2014: Doktor Jaciejakiegacie – Doktor Jaciejakieskarpety (odc. 7a) * 2014-2016: Dora i przyjaciele * 2014: Dziewczyna poznaje świat – ** Jack Hunter (odc. 37), ** Perez Hilton (odc. 43), ** spiker (odc. 45) * 2014: Evermoor – Davorin * 2014: Kirby Buckets – ** Trzypoślad, ** Mac MacCallister (odc. 1, 11), ** fotograf (odc. 4), ** dyrektor Mitchell (odc. 5, 9, 14-16, 18-19, 21-22, 24, 26-30, 33-40, 42-48, 50, 52-59) * 2014: Lassie i przyjaciele – ** Roger (odc. 11), ** Jason Smith (odc. 23), ** wspólnik Humphreya z kozią bródką (odc. 24) * 2014: Lolirock * 2014-2015: Max i Shred – Lloyd Ackerman * 2014: Misja Lanfeusta – Or Azur * 2014: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky i Dawn – ** Phil Milbank (odc. 14), ** burmistrz (odc. 32) * 2014: Niebezpieczny Henryk – ** von Pies (odc. 4), ** Josh (odc. 5, 57), ** Jeff (odc. 7, 62), ** doktor Baxter (odc. 14), ** doktor Hornsby (odc. 15), ** Barney (odc. 52-53), ** terapeuta (odc. 54), ** spiker (odc. 56), ** Jim (odc. 57-58), ** policjant (odc. 59), ** jeden z "Braci Balerino" (odc. 60) * 2014: Petz Klub – ** weterynarz Robert (odc. 2, 4, 6, 9, 11-12, 14, 17, 20, 22, 24, 29-30, 32, 34, 36, 41, 43-44, 47, 49-52), ** Marcel (odc. 27) * 2014: Piekaczki – ** aktor grający Bodzia (odc. 26a), ** Kapitan Kamień (odc. 28a) * 2014: Robin Hood – Draka w Sherwood – Henryk (odc. 27) * 2014: Yo-Kai Watch – ** Slicenrice (odc. 29b), ** policjant (odc. 40a), ** Hrabia Zapaway (odc. 40b, 58a), ** Cutta-nah (odc. 51c) * 2014: Zwierzaki-przebieraki – pan Livingstone * 2014: Żółwik Sammy i spółka * 2015: ALVINNN!!! i Wiewiórki * 2015-2016: Bella i Buldogi – pan Silverstein, tata Pepper (odc. 9, 14, 17, 26) * 2015: Czworo i pół przyjaciela – ** Martinez (odc. 1, 4, 7, 13, 15-17, 20, 25-26), ** tata Stefki i Rzodkiewki (odc. 5), ** woźny Daniel (odc. 8-9, 21), ** Bernie (odc. 12), ** policjant (odc. 18), ** Paul (odc. 19) * 2015: Dorwać Blake'a! – ** sprzedawca (odc. 8b), ** członek robotycznego klubu (odc. 14b) * 2015: Game Shakers. Jak wydać grę – ** pierwszy pilot (odc. 7), ** Doug Yamaguchi (odc. 9), ** Bobby Dong (odc. 17, 19, 38, 45), ** spiker w telewizji (odc. 36) * 2015-2017: Henio Dzióbek – ** Jeremi, ** Luźny (odc. 9a, 29a, 34a, 48b), ** Sumienie Henia (odc. 24a) * 2015: Królik Bugs: Serial twórców "Zwariowanych melodii" – ** wojownicy ninja (odc. 1b), ** jeden z członków oddziału specjalnego (odc. 2b), ** Słońce (odc. 8b), ** ptak #1 (odc. 10b, 68b), ** strażnik dobrych manier (odc. 15b), ** pilot samolotu (odc. 17b), ** głos z telewizji (odc. 19b), ** robot (odc. 21b), ** telefon Very (odc. 22b), ** łoś (odc. 23a), ** gracz w golfa (odc. 26a), ** Victor (odc. 29a, 59b, 74a), ** Indianin (odc. 27b), ** komputer (odc. 32b), ** spiker (odc. 37b), ** Hamlet (głos w filmie) (odc. 61b), ** Paul, brat Pampreen (porywacz Bugsa) (odc. 62a, 71b), ** ojciec dziecka (odc. 75b) * 2015: Muppety – ** Dan Reynolds (odc. 1), ** Lips (odc. 2, 6, 14), ** Laurence Fishburne (odc. 2), ** reporter (odc. 14) * 2015: Nastoletnia agentka – ** pan Hancock (odc. 22), ** Aaron (odc. 27), ** jeden z widzów (odc. 49), ** C.W. Barnes (odc. 51) * 2015: Obóz Kikiwaka – Gribbly (odc. 41) * 2015: Pan Peabody i Sherman Show – ** Pan Yakamura (odc. 1, 7, 25, 32, 52), ** José Guapo (odc. 39) * 2015: Poradnik zakręconego gracza – ** Bryan Colgate (odc. 20), ** Faruq Tauheed (odc. 23, 28) * 2015: Projekt Mc² – Miles * 2015: Przygody Kota w Butach – Kot w Butach * 2015: Star Butterfly kontra siły zła – ** leniwiec-sprzedawca (odc. 4b), ** jeden z uczniów w szkole Star (odc. 5b), ** kierowca (odc. 5b), ** uwięziony uczeń (odc. 6b), ** jeden z wróżków (odc. 6b), ** cyklista (odc. 7a), ** jeden z uczestników balu (odc. 8a), ** starający się o pracę #1 (odc. 8b), ** starający się o pracę #3 (odc. 8b) * 2015: Strażnicy Galaktyki – komentator (odc. S7) * 2015-2016: Szczury laboratoryjne: Jednostka elitarna – Donald Davenport (odc. 1-2) * 2015: Totalna Porażka: Wariacki wyścig – ** Rock, ** sprzedawca biletów na lotnisku (odc. 3) * 2015-2017: Transformers: Robots in Disguise – ** Steeljaw (odc. 3, 6, 8, 14, 21, 25-26, 29, 33, 36, 38-39, 62-66, 69-71), ** Butch (odc. 4) * 2015: Wyluzuj, Scooby Doo! – ** Vic (odc. 2), ** mieszkaniec apartamentu (odc. 4), ** kapitan Anderson (odc. 14), ** David (odc. 19), ** policjant (odc. 28), ** juror konkursu (odc. 31), ** Michael (odc. 32), ** pan Clune (odc. 33), ** Bill Thord (odc. 35), ** Bob Cratchit (odc. 36), ** Garrett (odc. 37), ** spiker (odc. 40) * 2016: Atomówki – ** Narrator, ** spiker (odc. 7), ** spiker radiowy (odc. 8), ** Guru Chillaxi (odc. 10), ** jeden z yeti (odc. 12), ** amebowiec #3 (odc. 23), ** lektor reklamy (odc. 30), ** lektor spotu wyborczego Księżniczki Forsiastej (odc. 31) * 2016: Atomowy Pacyn – ** Absorbolec (odc. 12a), ** Hydrolopaszcza (odc. 14a) * 2016: Beat Bugs – Walter (All Together Now) * 2016-2017: Bunsen, ty bestio! – Bob * 2016: Flaked – Dennis Robinson * 2016: Harmidom – Bogdan Harmidomski, tata (odc. 2a, 3b, 4ab, 5b, 7a, 9ab, 10b, 11b, 12b, 13b, 14b, 15a, 16a, 17ab, 18a, 19ab, 21ab, 23a, 25ab, 26ab, 27, 29b, 30a, 31b, 33ab, 34a, 35b, 36a, 38ab, 43b, 44b, 45b, 46ab, 47b, 48ab, 49ab, 50, 51ab) * 2016: Justice League Action – ** Green Arrow (odc. 3-4, 25, 31, 36, 41, 51-52), ** Red Tornado (odc. 24), ** Kanto (odc. 28, 35), ** profesor Anderson (odc. 30), ** Cyborg (odc. 42), ** Shazam (odc. 47) * 2016: Kulipari: Żabia armia – ** Sprzedawca cydru, ** Żaba grzebiuszka * 2016: Mirette na tropie – ** Picassito (odc. 25, 38, 40, 51), ** Li Pi (odc. 32), ** 000 (odc. 36) * 2016: Mój rycerz i ja – Henri, tata Jimmy’ego * 2016: Overwatch – Hanzo (odc. 3) * 2016: Rodzinka od środka – fotograf (odc. 21) * 2016: Star Wars: Przygody Freemakerów – Wick Cooper * 2016-2018: Szkoła rocka – ** Quigley (odc. 34), ** Angus (odc. 35) * 2016: Zagadki rodziny Hunterów – Tim * 2017: Jedenastka – Pablo * 2017: Klopsiki i inne zjawiska pogodowe * 2017: Monchhichi * 2017: Pat i świat * 2017: Rocket i Groot – ** mężczyzna z restauracji (odc. 3) ** komentator wyścigu (odc. 4) ** Zmiennokształtny (odc. 6) ** Al - pokładowy asystent (odc. 12) * 2017: Spider-Man – ** Blizzard / Macklin (odc. 14), ** VNS (odc. 15) * 2017: Tarzan i Jane – Muviro Gry * 2010: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – Czołg oblężniczy (jednostka) * 2011: SOCOM: Polskie siły specjalne – Wells * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów – ** Adalbert, ** Żegota * 2011: League of Legends – ** Pradawny Wyniesiony, ** Xerath, ** Projekt: Yi * 2011: Red Orchestra 2: Bohaterowie Stalingradu – Żołnierz (multiplayer) * 2011: Battlefield 3 * 2011: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * 2012: Twisted Metal – Calypso * 2012: Diablo III – ** Solan, ** Strażnik Kalden ** Mieszkaniec Tristram, ** Przywódca karawany * 2012: Resistance: Burning Skies – ** Larson, ** Pilot #1 * 2012: Risen 2: Mroczne wody * 2012: Józefinka: Londyńska zagadka – Muzealna Mysz * 2012: F1 2012 – Lektor opisów wyścigów * 2012: Uprising44: The Silent Shadows – Jan * 2012: Fable: The Journey – Narrator w samouczku * 2012: Medal of Honor: Warfighter – Adżab * 2012: Halo 4 – Gabriel Thorne * 2012: XCOM: Enemy Unknown * 2013: Sly Cooper: Złodzieje w czasie – Konferansjer * 2010: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Sylvan * 2013: Neverwinter – Makos * 2013: The Last of Us * 2013: Samoloty – Postacie poboczne * 2013: F1 2013 – Lektor opisów wyścigów * 2013: Killzone: Shadow Fall – Komandosi * 2013: Beyond: Dwie dusze – Prezenter wiadomości * 2014: Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – ** Strażnik Zachodniej Marchii, ** Marlow (niektóre kwestie), ** Templariusze, ** Porucznik polowy Rial, ** Przerażony strażnik * 2014: Hearthstone – ** Kobold geomanta, ** Nat Pagle, ** Ekranowany minibot (Gobliny vs Gnomy), ** Klekotnik Wyśrubny (Gobliny vs Gnomy), ** Żelazny sensei (Gobliny vs Gnomy) * 2014: inFamous: Second Son * 2014: Sunset Overdrive - Fargarthanin * 2015: Dying Light – ** Bahir, ** Ocalały, ** Psychopata, ** Żołnierz * 2015: Battlefield Hardline * 2015: The Order: 1886 * 2015: Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon - Hjalmar an Craite * 2015: Heroes of the Storm – Genji * 2015: Halo 5: Guardians * 2016: Ratchet & Clank – ** Brax, ** żołnierz * 2016: Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Krew i wino – ** Jacob, ** Tailles z Dorndal * 2016: Overwatch – ** Genji, ** Zenyatta * 2016: Might & Magic: Heroes VII – Trail by Fire – Tolghar * 2016: Battlefield 1 * 2016: Alice VR – Inżynier * 2016: Titanfall 2– Anderson * 2016: Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare – Głos z głośnika * 2017: Horizon Zero Dawn – ** Marzavid, ** Ukan, ** Nasam * 2017: Sniper: Ghost Warrior 3 * 2017: StarCraft: Remastered – Czołg oblężniczy * 2017: Uncharted: Zaginione dziedzictwo – Porucznik * 2017: Destiny 2 – Komandor Zawala * 2017: LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra wideo – Kai * 2017: Need for Speed: Payback * 2017: LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 – ** J.A.R.V.I.S., ** Black Knight Percy, ** głos alarmu w Atlantydzie * 2017: Star Wars: Battlefront II – Han Solo * 2018: The Inpatient – Ted Museley * 2018: God of War Programy * 2017: Potworny wyścig potworów – Graham Śpiew piosenek * 1995-2000: Sylwester i Tweety na tropie * 1996: Muppety na wyspie skarbów * 2010: Kot w butach * 2010: O czterech muzykantach z Bremy * 2010: O Wandzie, co Niemca nie chciała * 2010: O wawelskim smoku * 2010: Pan Twardowski * 2013: Jej Wysokość Zosia (odc. 26-30, 71-73) * 2013: Tom i Jerry Show (odc. 13) * 2014: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks * 2016: Albert. Wielkie marzenia małej choinki * 2016: Elena i sekret Avaloru (The Great Unknown, Mój czas (repryza)) * 2017: Piękna i Bestia (Bella, Gaston) Jako lektor * 2010: Troskliwe Misie: Festiwal Prezentów * 2010: Troskliwe Misie: Najlepsi z najlepszych * 2010: Troskliwe Misie: W blasku gwiazd * 2010: Truskawkowe ciastko: Niezwykłe przygody (odc. 53-65) * 2011: Miasto kur * 2013: Carotina Super Bip * 2014: Petz Klub (tytuł w odc. 11-52) * 2015-2017: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (tytuł serialu w odc. 1-71, tytuły epizodów w odc. 1-12, 14, 27-42, 44, 46, 48-71) * 2015: Troskliwe Misie i kuzyni * 2016: Elena i sekret Avaloru Słuchowiska * 2009: Proces – Józef K. * 2010: Bazyliszek * 2010: Kopciuszek * 2010: Kot w butach – Chłop * 2010: Królewna Śnieżka – Karzeł #3 * 2010: Królowa śniegu – Kruk * 2010: Narrenturm – ** Henryk Krompusz, ** Woldan z Osin * 2010: O czterech muzykantach z Bremy – Osioł * 2010: O wawelskim smoku – Janosz * 2010: Opowieść wigilijna * 2010: Osobliwa historia księcia Myszkina * 2010: Pan Twardowski – Kogut * 2010: Piotruś Pan * 2010: Scooby Doo: Klątwa Kleopatry – Campbell * 2010: Trzy siostry – Aleksy Pietrowicz Fiedotik * 2011: Burza – Ferdynand * 2011: Gracze – ** Działyński, ** Mierosławski * 2011: Hamlet – Marcellus * 2011: Miecz przeznaczenia * 2011: Ostatnie życzenie * 2011: Ręczna robota – ** Milicjant Władziu (odc. 4, 22), ** Mężczyzna 4 (odc. 48) * 2012: Alicja w Krainie Czarów – Walet Kierowy * 2012: Boży bojownicy – ** Jon Malevolt, ** Haszek Sykora * 2012: Pinokio – ** Handlarz, ** Gospodarz, ** Osioł * 2012: Piotruś Pan – ** Krokodyl, ** Silny * 2012: Poprowadź mnie na drugą stronę – Jan Żyznowski * 2012: Ten – Emil * 2013-2014: Dotyk głosu – ** Ober (Engel), ** Doktor (Engel) * 2013: Król Ryszard III: Gra o tron – Morderca #1 * 2013: Lux perpetua – Biedrzych * 2013: Salome – Nazarejczyk #2 * 2013: Święty chaos * 2013: Teraz będzie Polska – mjr Mieczysław Trojanowski * 2013: Trylogia. Fuga alla polacca – Ketling * 2014: Blizny wolności * 2014: Krew elfów – Lambert * 2014: Ojciec chrzestny * 2014: Sezon burz – Abner de Navarette * 2015: Marszałek z chłopów – Władysław Sikorski * 2016: Biblia Audio. Superprodukcja * 2016: Pieśń ujdzie cało – Łysy * 2016: Powstanie Warszawskie. Wędrówka po walczącym mieście * 2017: Virion. Wyrocznia Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy